tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Classic
The word classic means something that is a perfect example of a particular style, something of lasting worth or with a timeless quality. The word can be an adjective (a classic car) or a noun (a classic of English literature). It denotes a particular quality in art, architecture, literature and other cultural artifacts. In commerce, products are named 'classic' to denote a long standing popular version or model, to distinguish it from a newer variety. Classic is used to describe many major, long-standing sporting events. Colloquially, an everyday occurrence (e.g. a joke or mishap) may be described as 'an absolute classic'. "Classic" should not be confused with classical, which refers specifically to certain cultural styles, especially in music and architecture: styles generally taking inspiration from the Classical tradition, hence 'classicism'. The Classics The 'classics' are the literature of ancient Greece and Rome, known as classical antiquity, and once the principal subject studied in the humanities. Classics (without the definite article) can refer to the study of philosophy, literature, history and the arts of the ancient world, as in "reading classics at Cambridge". From that usage came the more general concept of 'classic'.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/classic Definition of classic at dictionary.com Cultural classics Books, films and music particularly may become a classic, where an equally well-known painting would more likely be called a masterpiece. A classic is often something old that is still popular. Some examples would be the book The Adventures of Tom Sawyer by Mark Twain, the 1946 film It's A Wonderful Life, and the song Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley. Lists of classics are long and ranging, and would vary depending on personal opinion. 'Classic rock' is a popular radio format, playing a repertoire of old but familiar recordings. Contemporary works may be hailed as an instant classic but the criteria for classic status tends to include the test of time. A cult classic may be well known but is only properly appreciated by a minority. Science and technology A well known and reliable procedure, such as a demonstration of well-established scientific principle, may be described as classic: e.g. the 'cartesian diver' experiment. Consumer artifacts Manufacturers frequently describe their products as classic, to distinguish the original from a new variety, or to imply qualities in the product. The Ford Consul Classic, a car manufactured 1961–1963, has the "classic" tag for no apparent reason. The iPod classic was simply called the iPod until the sixth generation, when classic was added to the name because other designs were also available - an example of a retronym. Coca-Cola Classic is the name used for the relaunch of Coca-Cola after the failure of the New Coke recipe change. Similarly, the Classic (transit bus), a transit bus manufactured from 1982–97, succeeded an unpopular futuristic bus design. A classic can be something old that remains prized or valuable (but not an antique). Classic cars, for example, are recognised by various collectors' organisations such as the Classic Car Club of America, who regulate the qualifying attributes that constitute classic status (in the USA). Sport Many sporting events take the name classic: *Horse races, e.g. "British Classic Races" *Snooker tournaments e.g. the "Lucan Racing Irish Classic" *College Basketball e.g. the "Charleston Classic" *Major League Baseball All-Star Game e.g. the "Midsummer Classic" *National Hockey League, the "Winter Classic". *Cycling, the "Classic cycle races" In Spanish-speaking countries, the term "Clásico" refers to a match between two football teams known as traditional rivals, e.g. El Clásico in Spain. (in the UK this would be termed a Local Derby match See also *Design classic *Classics (disambiguation) ;Wikipedia has; Some other related topics that may be of interest but are outside this wikis scope *wikipedia:Classic book *Wikipedia:Classic stage (of American civilisations pre-Columbus) *wikipedia:Classicism *wikipedia:Class (disambiguation) *wikipedia:Chinese classics References Category:Culture